My Creations
WARNING! BAD GRAMMAR! AND THEY MIGHT BE OP! THESE ARE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Their needs to be more males! so am making male characters because of two things... 1.NOT ENOUGH MALE CHARACTERS ON THIS WIKI 2. I dont know how to make female characters. their personalities are very hard to do and ITS HARD TO DO A GOOD FEMALE CHARACTER BECAUSE ITS HARD NOT TO MAKE THEM A CRY BABY! The Tachinos Empire The Tachinos live in fallout pyrrhia. They are huge aliens that take over stuff and bla bla bla. All Tachinos have the power to connect or absorb machines. They all are very good at hacking and are smart. They do not live in one place. Different armies of Tachinos live in diferent places, they are usually hostile to each other. they have no gender. If they absorb to much of one technology, they will no longer be a Tachinos. For example, if a destroyer absorbs to much dragon tech, they will become good and not mean. They do have feelings. They are mostly grey or dark grey. The armor is very cool. These are the types of Tachinos there are. Destroyer: Destroyers look like 4 legged kaijus from pacific rim. they have 6 eyes and one head. the Destroyers have big horns in there foreheads and have huge spines on their backs and tails.they are pretty small compared to the other monsters. They have wings. Battle cruiser: Battle cruisers are basically the same as destroyers but are bigger, have more horns and eyes. Battle cruisers do not normally land on planets. Queens: queens are really, really, really big. They do not land on planets. Oblilterators: they are even bigger and have a crown of horns and stuff. its not a crown, its horns on his head shaped like a crown. They are in charge of the entire army. The Obliterator has 2 MUTO eyes.He has many powers. his known powers are...... # read minds # control gravity example: lift up a dragon # magic �powers that makes his eyes and spikes flash # breaths void fire: fire that is black and disintegrates almost anything # cannot die of sickness or hunger or thirst and can survive in space and �any other planet including stars. # can make himself smaller two fit on the planet. etc etc....... He rarely comes out of the cube. Their are two species of Tachinos. One is aggressive tough and rough. The other is big and peaceful. The big species have spaceships shaped like huge hexagon cubes in another universe that are made of a black smooth material. They also have armor that is black and hi tech. The other species have tough metal armor that is very strong. the armors are like battle stations. They have destroyers and things inside of them. Aliens: the aliens are much much smaller and are as small as a dragon. they have sticky claws, 4 legs, one head, 4 eyes, slimy scales, thin spines on back and tail, and wings. The Aliens also can drive vehicles like tanks and stuff. this is the way the Tachinos invade a planet. 1.the battle cruiser comes close to the planet. 2.the battle cruiser realeases pods from the armor that land on the planet 3. Destroyers come out of the pods with full battle armor. 4.the aliens come out of the armor of the destroyers and invade the planet. 5 TAKE OVER PLANET rarrrrrrrrrrrrrr REMEMBER THIS IS FALLOUT PYRRHIA ITS NOT OP BECAUSE FALLOUT IS ALWAYS OP. GOT THAT!! The StalkerCategory:Fanmade TribesCategory:Fanmade Characters Color: black with yellow glowing eyes lives in fallout pyyriha. Tribe: A mutated Nightwing with very sharp teeth and claws. It has spines on its back, saber teeth, a muscular body, tiny horns, and a tail with a hook at the end. The Stalker can talk in a creepy evil way and can think a little bit. abillites: His scales are mutated and are radiation proof and a bit fireproof. bullets do not damage him much. Has no fire but does have very powerful venom that can kill or mutate a dragon. The Stalker is very fast and has night vision and heat vision. Occupation: MURDER!!! Gender: unkown Age: unkown Personality: it stalks its prey before killing it. Is very violent and murderous but is not crazy. Bolt In fallout pyyriha, it is scratched and has some gears painted on legs and wings. He is currently friends with killstreak. He is not bolt the lighting bolt, he is bolt the big metal bolt. Color: old grey with green lights. Tribe: CyberWing Weapons: Ultra Charged CyberWing weapons. Abillites: Ultra Charged CyberWing abilities. Gender: programmed to be male Occupation: defend Age: 243 years. He existed before fallout happened. Hitory: unknown. Personlity: defends. Very sciency and smart. Is very good at hacking. Killstreak aka Midnight He also lives in fallout pyyriha and is friends with Bolt the big metal bolt. Color: blueish black with white and Starborn ExoWing designs. Tribe: ExoWing Weapons: T.I.T.A.N mech AND his two guns Abilites: Starborn ExoWing powers Gender: Male Ocupation: surviving Names: his real name is midnight but he changed it to killstreak when fallout started. dragons call him streak for short. Age: 20 in dragon years History: well their was a big war with exowings and mechanicalwings and his brother died and fallout starts and everythings gets KABOOMED up and he survived then he met bolt. De end. Personality: He is cool and is good with machines. He is an expert assasin and likes money, bars and stuff. He wears TITAN pilot armor. The Decimator it lives in fallout pyyriha color: dark grey with bright red blood stains all over it. tribe: it is a machine meant to kill everything. in its original form, it has four legs, wings, and one head with nine glowing red eyes. It is very mettalic and has many wires,gears, and metal plates on it. It is not fully covered because it was wounded in battle. When it was newer, it was covered in armor. It has sharp laser claws and a tail with sharp things on it. It is full of guns and can hack. its teeth are like chainsaws and its horns are like chimneys.IT HAS SOOOO MUCH GUNS. weapons: IT HAS PROBBABLY EVERY WEAPON POSSIBLE. abbilites: absorb guns and things, resistant to fire, resistant to water, resistant to space, and resistant to extreme pressure. very strong can transform into things. Gender: none age: unkown hisory: it was supposed to actually be a suit with a dragon inside. But it had a mind of its own and escaped the lab. Now it is programmed to destroy everything untill the fallout war ends. T.I.T.A.N project ya titanfall!!!! The titan project was a project to win the fallout war. Scientists created big mechs to fight in. But the project was never finished and it was abandoned when the place got nuked. Only one TITAN survived. It was the original glorious TITAN. the original titan was one of the best titans ever made.Killstreak found the base and got the titan and some supplies. The scientists thought the scavenger design was the best for the titans because it let them have hands to grab things and was more mobile than the dragon design.